


Zeroic Hero: Ruby Luxuria

by RubyLuxuria



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLuxuria/pseuds/RubyLuxuria
Summary: Several different gods have gone missing and a new universe without a creator appears out of nowhere in the middle of the multiverse. The sole surviving god of his pantheon descends into this world, searching for his family while meeting many lives from different worlds, and discover the secret of this world...





	1. A New Beginning

**A NEW BEGINNING**

Up in the sky of an unknown world, several different meteors are seen raining down toward the earth, before moving away from each other, bolted toward different parts of this world.

This phenomenon is witnessed by several different individuals, but they pay no mind of this strange event.

Only one person seems to be very concern watching this, as a man with a red mask covering his eyes was glaring at the sight, muttering to himself, "Another unlucky soul. They need to stop sending people into this world. This world does not take any visitors kindly."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Ten years later]

"Brother..."

A light-blue haired lady in white dress is seen standing right beside a black-haired man, sleeping on a comfortable bed silently. The female seems to be shaking him gently and slowly as she continues calling out to him.

"Brother, please wake up. Father is calling for you."

The man slowly opens up his eyes, now staring straight toward her, not saying any words in response.

The girl before him looks worried as she mutters, "Brother, father is waiting for you."

It appears this person named 'father' is not someone to be taken lightly, considering her tone when speaking about him.

The young man now pushes his body upward, scratching his head as his sight shifts all over the place, as if he is looking for something.

No, he is simply observing the room around him, from the purple wall, to the brown desk, and the window showing a bright blue sky outside. It is as if he comprehends the world for the first time.

"Theresa..." he slowly mutters before turning toward her, "You said, father is waiting, right?"

"Yes..." she slowly nods before moving toward the door, "You should take your bath after meeting him."

As the girl disappears from the sight, the man turns his head once more as he stands up onto the floor.

His hand goes through his pocket on his pants before pulling out a red rock as he whispers to himself, "You really are a lifesaver."

The room opens up again, as Theresa peeks her head into the room, "Brother..."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the man strolls around the corridor, following the blue-haired girl from behind. His eyes slowly wander around, looking at each of the stylistic photos hanged throughout the long corridor.

This man, Shraffe Kyu, remembers of being in somewhere different before finding himself in this strange home.

He is actually a reincarnated man from a different world.

No, scratch that.

His true identity is a god; a Kreetor specializes in going through different worlds, an Isekai Agent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"What do you mean, missing?"_

_Shraffe, now wearing a red jacket over yellow shirt, sits before a man in white regalia, as they are conversing of something important inside an office of sort._

_The man stands up and bows to him, "Forgive me! It is my idea of not telling you this! I was in charge of the mission to carry the gems from one of the worlds into this megaverse, but I've failed to realize how potent those gems can be when they are together."_

_"No," he suddenly pulls up his head, "I should have expected how dangerous those gems can be even when missing one of their own. Those gems were created from the same materials that you used to create your weapons. When they are unstable, they are highly volatile. Why didn't I think of that!?"_

_In one of the alternate worlds, there is one world known for having their gods dead and still moving by their own._

_Gods, or Kreetors, aren't truly gods. They are humans, given second chances after dying to play the role of world creators. If they died, they will pretty much retired from the role of deities and live eternally in the heaven._

_On the side note, if they are ever dead, the worlds they are in charge of will immediately die, and whatever happened after is for the later story._

_The point is that, a world was able to live long enough and not dying for ages. It is said that because seven colored gems known as Soul Gems are found in that world. Those gems were found to have reality altering abilities to could be gifted onto other living beings._

_When the world finally died, these gems jump into several different worlds, and those worlds will be disconnected from their own Kreetors, as if they cannot be controlled by any beings._

_In the latest mission, Shraffe's pantheon; his friends and families, except him, were tasked to retrieve the gems before they enter a new world. However, the gems exploded and they are all sucked into a huge black hole._

_While this happened, Shraffe, as an Isekai Agent, were living his lives in a different world. The world's sudden death is what alerted him to them._

_"Dude," Shraffe stands up, holding his shoulder firmly, "Kyu, nobody knows where those gems came from. They just so happen to have the same materials as my stuff, but we know nothing about them. The only thing we know is that those gems cannot be in the same room with all seven of them, or the world will be destroyed. Yet it is clear we still have tons of information left missing."_

_He puts his hands into his pockets and pulls out a red jewel, "One of them is with me, so we all assume that it will be just fine with only six of them. There has never been any records about the gems do not need to be together for a huge explosion to appear out of nowhere."_

_That one gem... it's a story for another day, but it is enough to say that the gem has been lying dormant for so long, causing everyone to feel quite confident in capturing the gems._

_The man in regalia, Kyu, sighs hard before looking down once more, "If only we know more about them... Then all of your pantheon... even my wife... won't disappear..."_

_"Where are they now? Can you guess anything? A clue of sort?"_

_"Well... we do have something."_

_Kyu presses something on the desk, revealing something for the man before him to see; a hologram of an oddly-shaped planet._

_This planet looks like patches all around it, almost shaping like a sphere if not for them not connected to each other, only tied together with lines connecting from one patch to another. In the middle of them is a light, as if acting like a sun due to how bright it is._

_"Is this... a world?"_

_A normal world or a universe shaped similar to most planets inside them; spherical, but instead of having solid colors, they are dots all around a huge dark blue ball (mostly) to represent galaxies. There has never been such universe oddly shaped as such._

_Kyu nods, "We are not really sure, but it does emit some form similar to a universe. Except it also feels like a planet, or a giant star, thanks to quite strong gravitational pull it have."_

_He then looks away, muttering, "You are the only one left..."_

_"Left for what?"_

_"Left for this job... A lot of Kreetor just turned down this mission due to its unknown factor. We don't know what that thing is, and none of us want to do anything about it. In fact, everyone wishes for the world to be destroyed instead."_

_Shraffe stands up in shock, grabbing him by the shoulders, "But... our friends... my family... your wife... they are all still in there, right!?"_

_"The possibility is high... And even if they die, they will still be here with us..."_

_"They are no longer going to be a Kreetor. If we die, we are just going to go to heaven. Haven't you seen heaven!? That place is stupidly boring and dreadful! Heaven should really be for those who don't care about living anymore!"_

_"That's why I am asking you... Can you please save them all?"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe tries to use his body's memories, learning what he can about this world.

It is a common thing for an Isekai Agent like him to gain memories before his awakening into this life. It helps him and others to adapt to situation such as knowing who is who or where is where.

Hmm?

Strange, none of his memories ever surfacing from his brain.

Impossible.

For a god to reincarnate into any worlds, a living vessel will be created for them. Before awakening, this vessel will live out their lives as average as they could. This is to create an identity for them to disguise themselves as. This also helps providing them with information needed so that they would not need to go through entire childhood and still able to learn what is necessary for them.

But Shraffe could not pull out a single memory from this body, as if he was never existed in the first place.

"Wait," he mutters to himself, "This... could this be... my actual body?"

"What are you blubbering about?" the girl turns to glare at him, looking at him with confused blue eyes, "Hurry up, father seems very serious in wanting to meet you."

"Understood," he sighs in defeat, as he simply follows her toward their destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house is big.

No, humongous.

What is the word to describe something more than "humongous"?

Whatever it is, it is clear someone could get lost in this place its inhabitant called 'home'.

For Shraffe, this place is a maze.

They finally stop before a massive door, as she turns toward him, "Brother, let's go. Father and sister are waiting for us."

Sister? Crap, more people he needed to study.

What is wrong with you, body? Where are your memories?

The door slowly opens up, with three people are sitting on couches in the... umm... living room?

One of them, a blonde female with hair tied in a bun, with a stick inside the ball of hair, holding them together, turns to see them with a huge grin on her face, "Dear brother, how long are you going to sleep? An assistant like you shouldn't make anybody waiting. It's rude, you know?"

So that's his other sister. He already hates her.

"Silent, Gina," the old man stands up as he turns toward the only female Shraffe has no idea the name is.

"Your Majesty, this is my son, Shraffe Araian."

Araian? That's not his name.

His full name is Ashraf Naqiuddin bin Nazmi Haris, almost always known as Shraffe Kyu among literally everyone who knows him.

His last name is Aranzo, a long gone clan from the history.

That must be this family's name. At the very least he keeps his first name.

Then again, having first name kept seems to be a common thing for the Isekai Agent. This is to make sure no identity crisis ever happened.

The only unknown female, seen wearing a purple luxurious dress, stares at him with a smirk on her face, glaring at every spot of his body, before smiling wide as she turns toward the old man.

"Sir Ionam, your son is quite a looker. His talent in magic may have been horrendous, but I can see him bear a child for a royalty."

Did she... just word it wrongly? It sounds like he is going to get pregnant...

Wait...

"Am I..." Shraffe moves his eyes all around the room, looking at this royalty lady, then toward the old man who could be his father, the annoying sister and the silent sister, questioning them, "Am I marrying her?"

The snob one lets out her snob to her utmost limit, "You should be grateful that father even bothers to let someone like you to marry a princess. Someone like you should not even be part of the Araian family; an embarrassment, a black spot of this family."

Wait, why this body a disgraceful one? Is he a superbly average man living in the land of awesome people?

See, this is why having a memory of the vessel is important. Now he is very clueless onto what actually happened here.

It seems the sister doesn't stop there just yet, "You don't even have a magic born inside you. Father was faced with so many discrimination. Everyone thinks he is having an affair with a slave."

Ah, it's because of magic. That's nothing.

Back in his own world, Shraffe already developed (yes, developed) an ability of his own, way stronger than magic any magic.

That doesn't say that he doesn't know any magic. He does. He learned that out of curiosity.

A Kreetor is usually a type of human that are way too strong, it is a misconception that being strong makes you a god.

And when an Agent reborn into a new world, any of their body's abilities will be replaced with the one they have before.

As you can see, there is no reason for them to have a body with powerful magic.

"What are you waiting for?" the old man wonders, glaring at him, "Go and introduce yourself before Her Majesty."

Too bad Shraffe is bad at being a visual novel protagonist.

"No."

"What?"

"I refuse this marriage."

"Oh?" the princess raises one of her eyebrows, "May I know why?"

"Why would I?" he snickers at her, causing everyone to be reacting to his action negatively.

He resumes with his words, "Why would I? You are the one said it; I am an embarrassment to the family. Of course, that also means that I am an embarrassment to the kingdom as well. My marriage with a princess will be a controversy one. People left and right; royalties, nobilities and even the peasants will be rejecting this."

"Do not fear of such," the princess steps before him, grabbing and holding his hand as tight as she seems to be able to, "They may not believe it, but I do see a potential in you."

She then lets him go as she turns around, staring toward the sky, "In three days, I shall inherit the Goddess' Jewelry. If you wish, I could give you the power that came from it. You can finally have a magic and thus, become even better than those who belittle you; even stronger than those who will threaten to hurt those you care for."

He has no idea why, but the way she speaks really irks him.

No, he does have an idea why.

Having been through different worlds govern by a lot of Pantheon, he has learned to identify at least the most obvious type of people.

From his experience, she is the type that speaks words usually used by saints, but in truth she is hiding something perhaps incomprehensible by men; something truly sinister.

Or, you know, she just loves to boast.

Shraffe decides to mock her, "No, I could not possibly accept this marriage. A weakling like me should never over exceed the boundary between us! I am fully aware of your wish to help me, but what kind of person I am if I were to accept you without first proving my capabilities first."

He turns toward his quiet sister, holding her hands close to him, "I have promised to my dear beloved sister that I shall become the strongest with my own strength, so that she could both be safe and proud to call me her dearest brother."

It seems the blue-haired sister of his is unable to contain her excitement. Her face turns as red as a blood is, with her hands shaking hard, if not for his hands holding her in place. She seems to be close to crying, but unable to as no tears or the sound of crying can be seen or heard from her.

"B-brother... we didn't do any of that!"

"You were too small that time, but I remember everything! I remember that we pledged ourselves to be stronger than each other, and that we will always be together forever, and death will never do us apart."

"Brother, we did nothing like that!!!"

Now she is crying. Not only that, she pulls her hand away from him and start lightly hitting him on the chest.

"Stupid, idiot, incest-loving freak!"

The blonde sister glares at them both, "You two are way too suspicious..."

The two siblings suddenly stop, realizing that the princess is grinning wide, so wide that the two immediately step away from each other.

"Fine," her feet starts moving away from the family, reaching the door, "I accept your rejection for now."

The princess suddenly turns toward him, "Do not get me wrong, Shraffe Araian. I simply accept this outcome thanks to your resolve for your sister. I am touched by how close you two are. How could I, Princess Mutiara Von D'Genart, stand in the middle of you two?"

"However, I will not give up that easily," she gives him the most uncomfortable smile he has ever seen, "A man like you is one in a million. I will win your acceptance of me, no matter how hard it could get."

She leaves the family alone, with each of them feeling stressed out with what just happened.

Gina turns and glares at him, speaking to him in a condescending tone, "What an idiot."

As it is her turn to leave, the old man steps close to him, quickly grabs him by the collar, holding him tight close to his face.

"Have you no shame!? You are not only sullying our family's name through the mud, you dare to enrage Her Majesty herself? Have you not done enough by existing!?"

Wow, this man is an asshole. This body is lucky to be dead by now.

Shraffe smirks at him, grabbing onto his hands and pushes him off from him, "Why does it matter to you!?"

Shraffe may have no idea what is truly happening in this family, but his action is enough for him not to be nice.

Hmm... Let’s see... What kind of words he should use next in this situation?

"Why does it matter how this black sheep lives, if by breathing alone he is considered a parasite to you!? Why does it matter if he ever rejected a royalty's proposal, if he is destined to die like a pile of crap he is!"

Now, let's run.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My, god... Is this a home or a freaking maze?? I don't think even a count lives in home this big..."

Shraffe breathes heavily, exhausted from his venture out of his home. He continues sweating bullets before realizing something.

"My body... was... is restricted by something..."

He now stands up straight, taking a look far toward the front, whereas scenery of a town can be seen far from there.

He finally take notices that the home is located on a hill, and his apparently quite a big deal to have home this special.

"Once again, I am inside the body of a noble kid. At the very least I wasn't forced to be married to a bunch of harem again."

That experience is horrible...

It was all thanks to his first wife's odd fetish and the combination of every other people wanting to turn him into a joke main protagonist that he suffered through that incident.

"Now, where am I standing on right now? What is the name of this place?"

"Brother..."

He quickly turns his head around, and sees the cute little sister of his, Theresa, standing behind him.

"What is it?"

"Are you... going to be alright?"

"What do you mean?"

She seems hesitant to say anything, with her fingers constantly fidgeting.

"Theresa, say something. I'm not a psychic; I can't tell what you are thinking."

She suddenly steps forward, close enough to hold his chest at a respectable distance.

"Our time at the academy is already over. In the beginning of the year, I am going to join the military as our family's heiress. Big sis will be moving to the Yellow Kingdom since she will be marrying the crown prince."

That's a really sad name for a kingdom.

Theresa looks down, "I was hoping that you would be accepting the princess's proposal. Being a consort of a royalty means you won't need to work as anything. Your daily necessities will be taken care of and you will be given income just for being wedded to her."

"Wow," Shraffe glares at her, "Am I really that bad that the only lifestyle I have is basically this country's baby factory?"

"You did failed the knight qualification exam. You couldn't score a single point."

This body is really sad...

She looks away, "You can opt to be adventurers, like most of the commoners, but it is too risky..."

It seems she has more to say, "Not to mention, you are already 20 years old! Ten more years and you may never get married! Women will only propose to you if you have something to offer! You are neither; neither smart nor you are strong! You can't even be called good looking!"

Where did he ended up in; a feminist country!?

The heck with these?? Your livelihood is basically bounded by objectification??

She seems to be taking this matter way too seriously, as tears start running onto her cheeks.

"Brother, at this rate you are going to die as a virgin!!"

Why is that important!?

"Brother, please! Accept the princess's proposal! I purposely stay away from you this whole time so that you won't be getting any reputation of being an incest-loving brother! I was hoping for you to find someone to live with!"

Such commitment from a younger sibling, it is quite impressive.

Her suggestion sounds neat, but there is a single flaw in her reasoning; he is already married.

Even before being a Kreetor, he has already found his OTP, his one true partner.

The fear of being alone no longer plagues him. Even if he dies in this world alone, he can always return back and be together with his significant others.

That is, of course, if he can find them. That is his sole mission of being there.

"Nah, I'd rather not."

"Why!?" his faux younger sister demands from him an answer.

Shraffe simply responds with, "I just don't like her, that's all."

He decides it is best to walk away from there, leaving her unable to say anything as she sees him disappearing away from her sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mutiara casually walks into the palace, as she continues her journey moving forward, before reaching and entering her room.

Immediately, a female wearing a skimpy dark grey female ninja outfit jumps down from the ceiling, landing and kneeling before her.

"Tsubaki, where have you been?" the princess calls out to her while moving to sit on the nearby chair, "I did not see you for the whole morning."

"Simply doing my duty as the recon of the squad, Your Highness."

"I see," she nods in understanding, "Well, I just met my future husband."

The ninja seems tensed. Her muscle turns frigid with her knuckles are held in fist.

The princess continues, "Quite an experience, if I could describe it. To think this would be the first time I have ever got rejected, from a commoner, no less."

Tsubaki quickly pulls her head up, "What!?"

"Don't be too happy just yet," Mutiara mutters, with eyes glaring straight at her, "As the future ruler of the Violet Kingdom, I am to be wedded to any man no matter who. It is to be expected for me to bear a child for the next generation."

She leans forward, smiling wide as if she is planning something sinister, "Is it not better if someone like him to marry me, rather than all of those lustful, pathetic men? A weak-hearted person like him whose lives less important than a flea, is a perfect candidate for the position of a consort."

"We don't need him to bear me a child, and surely he won't mind not doing so? From the entire story regarding him, they all said the same things; he is so weak, his only career is either a house husband or a make believe one."

"But..."

"Did you not trust our companion's genius mind? If she said she could help eliminate the necessity of men in creating life, which means she could. Now we only need to wait for her research to compete."

The ninja glares, "What about him? He rejected you."

"He will accept me," the princess speaks with an absolute confidence, "The world isn't so easy that you could achieve anything but just gut feelings. After the ceremony, he will have no choice but to be mine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here's your card."

Before Shraffe is a black, short-haired tan woman with glasses, working as a receptionist of the building he is standing as of now.

This place is the guild for adventurers, a common occupation chosen by the commoners with capabilities to fight and stuff.

Apparently, from what he could gather by the numerous questions after claiming to have been amnesiac for days outside of the country, Violet Kingdom is a country strives on monster hunting and mercenary works as their main source of income.

The woman starts explaining things to him usual stuff, like how there are seven ranks, D, C, B, A, S and EX, that differentiate the adventurers' strength level, and how each progression from one rank to another is done via a test.

He is quite surprised to know that instead of having missions restricted to the rank of the adventurers, missions being ranked are merely suggestions and they are free to take even the hardest of missions.

He can't help but commented on that, "There must be so many casualties thanks to that."

The girl holds her laughter for a moment, "Well, most people do understand the risk of taking a mission ranked higher than their own, and stay away from them. Of course, we do have some of the more enthusiastic one that eagerly took missions not meant for them, and return home with injuries, or not at all. But, those are nothing more than occupational hazard."

"We do, however, provide all of you with tracker that will alert us for emergency retrieval or simply asking for us to help in carrying bigger monsters' corpses’ home."

Shraffe is impressed with this, "That's neat. I was wondering if you have to rent a wagon of sort for something like that."

The receptionist seems to be staring at him for a moment before muttering, "Before you go, we would like to have you take a test to determine which rank you will be placed at."

"Owh?" he is intrigued by her statement, "I am not going to start at the lowest?"

She seems to be looking smug, fixing her glasses, "Forgive me, Mr. Araian, no, Mr. Aranzo, but this is merely a formality of ours. We promised we have no bias of sort against you, granted even if you are known to be the weakest among the nobilities."

Is... This guy that infamous?

Shraffe sighs, "I am cutting ties with whatever family I'm with before. I am now a man named Shraffe Kyu Aranzo."

The woman snickers at him silently, "You shall be tested against one of our A-rank adventurers. As we speak, I have already informed one of them to appear today."

She suddenly looks past him, now pointing out toward whoever it is behind him, "He is here."

He turns his head around, moving his sight toward a tanned man with white hair and red jacket over black... vest?

With a strong force, Shraffe nearly choke himself as he coughs. The appearance of this man is not something he expected to see.

"What the- Aren't you EMIYA!?"

The glasses woman chuckles, muttering out loud, "Of course you would know him. He is one of our best adventurers after all. Even the king recognizes his strength."

"But... he's a... Servant... right?"

This person, EMIYA, is a character from anime and video game back in his world. However, he and all other fictional characters from various media all exist within their own universes under different Kreetors.

So how did he get into this world? Was he also pulled into this strange planet-shaped world too?

This place keeps getting weirder and weirder.

The man, EMIYA, mumbles upon seeing his face, "Erione, do you seriously called me to examine this kid?"

That's rude. He is 1000 billion years older than this archer.

The receptionist grins at him, "I heard you aren't quite busy lately, what with your work in that cafe of yours became a top priority."

Typical EMIYA.

"You couldn't call others?"

"As it appears, you are the only A-rank adventurer available for the moment. It is better to not dilly dally on this matter, considering we are going to be busy in the next 2 days."

Shraffe is alerted of the last words she spoken of, and moves his head to turn to her, "Busy? Is there an event going on?"

The adventurer responds to him, "Haven't you heard? In 2 days, all six kingdoms will begin their blessing ceremony."

Shraffe shrugs before continuing, "You can see how much beloved I am in my family to know so much. So, about this blessing..."

EMIYA throws a comment toward him, "You family must be a happy one to live in."

"Just answer the question."

Erione sighs, answering him, "Every generation within the royalty in all six kingdom will undergo the blessing ceremony in order to inherit the Goddess' Blessing, and by that extension, becoming the next rulers for their respective kingdoms. All six kingdoms are forced to initiate the ceremony together as the gems used in the ceremony will only active once every generation."

"Of course, since that day will also be the new rulers' coronation day, all businesses are told to close their shops. Those also include this guild as well."

So that day is a public holiday then.

Those Goddess' Jewels may have been the gems that were to be transported into the Kreetors' vault. It is better to check the ceremony later.

Shraffe quickly turns his attention toward the two, “Then, we shouldn't be procrastinating any longer. I'm not sure I can wait days to be able eat."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theresa could not focus even for one bit.

At this moment, she is supposed to train herself for the knight exam, but her mind is all over the place.

First and foremost, her brother just decided to follow his rebellious phase and run away from home. She could not bear to think how big of a danger he is putting himself in.

Next is the princess. For who knows how long, everyone seems to be well informed that the princess never accept any rejection kindly. For her, everything beneath her is hers, and everything is beneath her. Refusal usually means execution, and considers the number of admiration she gained from simply being a princess, and fear from her actions, there won't be any souls smart enough or brave enough to try and stop her. If he is not married to the princess, her brother might as well be dead.

And then there's her family, a proud noble family. This family hasn’t been seeing her brother as a worthy successor to the name Araian. The reason for him being kept around is so that any potential embarrassment brought by him can be covered up. But now that he has screwed up big, she knows for sure he won't be accepted into the family ever again.

"Theresa, is there anything in your mind right now?"

She snapped back into reality, moving her head to view the one who asked a blonde female with twin tails as hair, in uniform similar to hers, violet military jacket with black skirt.

She shakes her head, trying to reassures, the other person, "It's nothing, Ann. It's just..."

"Your brother, right?"

Theresa seems to not anticipate the statement, "How did you-?"

"Every person knows that. A princess being rejected by a nobody, of course it is a scandalous subject right now. Especially the part where your brother confesses his love to his s-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the blue-haired girl quickly screams louder than her friend's words, while comically flailing her arms around, "That didn't happened! He was just faking it! We never made any promises!"

Right now, her expression is close to crying; the same face she made before. In addition, she also starts grumbling, as if a cat is about to pick a fight with another cat.

Ann chuckles at her, resuming, "So, what now? How's your brother doing?"

"He ran."

"Ran?"

"He ran from home as soon as he rejected the princess. I can tell that he is going straight to the guild."

"The guild?" her friend gave her a confusing look, "He wanted to be an adventurer? Can he even survive being one?"

"That's what makes me scared so much! What if he got way over his head and start doing a more dangerous mission? What if he got injured and unable to walk anymore? What if he met a succubus in his journey??"

"Aren't you a bit of worrywart?" Ann teases her again, "You sounded like a worried wife every time you speak about him."

"I'm not his wife!!"

Her friend laughs before tries to calm her down, "Don't you trust your brother? I'm sure he is going to be fine. He has been surviving the academy for three years; he can do the same for the rest of his life."

Theresa looks down, mumbling loud enough for her friend to hear, "I know. It's just... I've never heard him being talkative like that before."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe was led to where the test room is; an underground hall looking more like a coliseum.

"If you are wondering why this place looks like a coliseum, it's because this guild sometimes filled with drunkards who pick fights with everyone, so we simply put them here for them to settle their differences," the receptionist mutters while fixing her glasses, "We also used this place for sparring and stuff, but most of the time it's for drunkards' brawling session."

"Enough speaking," EMIYA interrupts her words, "I don't have the whole day for all this. That cafe won't be operating by itself."

"You do have someone else working there, right?"

He simply grunts, putting up his right hand forward, "I hope you are fine with swords, 'cause I can't make anything more complicated than blades."

Ah, Unlimited Blade Works, right? An ability of his that lets him create weapons, mostly swords, out of his pocket dimension. A pretty handy ability, though with its own limitation.

"Sword is fine with me, though I am not too adept with it."

EMIYA creates a simple looking arming sword and quickly throws it toward Shraffe, as he quickly catches it.

He seems to be noticing of that as he comments on it, "Nice reflex, kid. I heard you are lousy even at catching things midair."

Well, this body is just crappy...

Shraffe tries to shrug off the continuation error, "You know what they said right? It is impossible to not grab the apple if it’s constantly hurdling at you."

Erione tilts her head in confusion, muttering, "Who would say that? That sounds very absurd."

EMIYA, who maintains silence for a while, starts pulling out two curved blades of different colors in each of his hands.

"EMIYA, this is just an exam."

The tanned man glares at her, while speaking to her, "An adventurer working by ideals alone is insufficient. They will only get themselves killed for that reason."

Shraffe smirks at him, attracting both of their attentions, "You mean, I need to get serious to pass, right?"

He twirls the blade few times, before moving his hands in circular motion, standing in a stance with his right hand holding the blade being cocked to his back and left hand forward, "Then, getting serious I shall."

Shraffe starts his first move, throwing the blade off from him straight toward the tanned man in red, with him simply deflect the weapon.

Shraffe pushes his feet backward, propelling himself to get closer to him before throwing a punch onto him.

EMIYA holds his two blades forward, but felt no impact from it. He quickly notices Shraffe kneeling before him, with his right hand holding onto a golden-hilt sword.

Shraffe moves for an upward strike, but the man in red quickly steps away from him, narrowly evading the attack.

The sword disappears, as Shraffe moves back into his fighting stance, grinning at him, "What do you think?"

EMIYA glares at him, before turning to look at the sword he had thrown, "That magic of yours, you can create weapon?"

"Not entirely true," the new adventurer relaxes himself, "I don't create weapons. I simply generate energy into one place, lump them together and compress them enough to create an actual, solid weapon. Too bad it is not something you can read easily, Shirou Emiya."

EMIYA grunts a bit, staring at him as he mutters, "My name is not something easily known by others, and yet you seem to know even my ability. Who are you, really?"

Erione steps forward, "Wait, I was under the impression that you can't use magic."

"I wouldn't call it magic, in a sense," Shraffe responds to her without looking back at her, "It is more of a mutation, per se. Magic is something you can learn, this one is from my birth."

The two stops, staring at each other with pure intense glare before moving forward, ready to strike each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been 2 days since he received his adventurer's license and the works he has taken is...

Zero...

This time, once again, Shraffe sighs in front of the board, looking down while he mutters to himself the same thing he said yesterday, "Why did I have to go serious on him?"

"Not having another mission again?" Erione slowly approaches him, smiling wide at him, "Perhaps the mission is too easy for you?"

"Shut up," he mumbles without looking at her, "I know it's my fault that I went overboard before..."

She seems to be enjoying this by the way she holds her laughter like a lady as she responds to him, "May I suggest moving to a different location?"

Shraffe quickly pulls his head toward her, "Different location? From what I gather missions for my qualifications only available in the capital."

"If you choose to stay in the Violet Kingdom, yes."

"Owh?"

She continues, "Violet Kingdom may be the only country with guild and mercenary industry as the main focus, but that does not mean that there are no guilds for adventurers in other places. They are simply not the primary industry all around the world."

She then adds, "If you are looking for a suggestion, then I'd ask you to start with Peach Kingdom. They have a more varied works and since their mercenary works are not as focused, chances of missions not running out are higher."

"Not to mention, they have quite a beautiful place, and a nicer princess."

Shraffe stares at her, confused, "I thought this country's princess is considered one of the kindest?"

"Beautiful, sure. Kind? If you are a woman."

"That sounds terrible already in my head."

Erione shrugs, "Well, the gate won't open until the ceremony is over. So you might as well stick around till later."

He nods, realizing what day is that day, "Owh, yeah. Forgot about that."

Now this is something he should be taking interest on.

He needs to check on the ceremony, in order to identify if the gem spoken by her is the same Soul Gem that caused his pantheon's disappearance. That could be the lead he needs to find them.

Or it could be a really fun event to witness. There's that too.

Hey, there are still things he needs to learn about this world if he is going to survive this place.

At that very moment, the sound of the horn is heard blaring for all to hear, signifying something important is about to happen.

Erione mutters, "It's time, it seems. If you are going to see the ceremony as close as possible, I doubt standing around will get you the front seat."

"Yeah, sure."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For an event that occurred once in a generation, it is to be expected that a lot of people are going to gather and view whatever it is they are about to see.

Shraffe manages to barely push himself into the crowd lining up to enter the front yard of the castle, as it appears the ceremony will be held right in front of it.

"Brother!"

The familiar feminine sounding voice attracts his attention, with a hand suddenly grabbing his own, pulling his view toward the direction near behind him.

There, Theresa is holding onto him, tugging his hand close to her, "Over here."

Without the ability to question her quickly, Shraffe ends up being pulled and forced to follow her to the direction away from the yard, nearing a guard in armor.

The guard is seen acting as a barricade for the overcrowded location, pushing them back if they were to close the edge of what is allowed at that moment.

Theresa shows herself toward him, signaling him to see both of the siblings, which he simply signaling her to move past him before returning back to his duty.

While continues to pull him and moving around the corner, she speaks up to him, "Brother, the princess let us stand close to her during the ceremony."

"That was nice of her," Shraffe mutters with the tone that questions her, "Never thought she would let you standing beside her. I thought she would hate you for being her love rival."

Theresa glares at him, clearly angered with his remark, even pinching him with a pouty face.

He simply chuckles at her reaction. For him, he may not know her enough to call her his sister, he feels like he knows her slightly better now, enough to have taken a liking on her as a person.

She finally brings him to the front of the building, close to the princess.

The princess is sporting what could be described as a ceremonial dress. It is a violet dress with no sleeves and veils all around her. She ever wears multiple bracelets around both of her hands. Lastly, she wears a tiara on top of her head; with the tiara have a hole in the middle of it and no ornaments.

As soon as she sees them, she quickly gives a short wave with a smile at them. For once she looks like a normal human being.

Beside her is a really old woman, presumably the queen herself, as she steps forward with a palm-sized orb held in her right hand, moved close to her mouth.

"Citizens of the glorious Violet Kingdom, I, the queen of this kingdom, hereby welcome you for your attendance in viewing the 500th crowning of my daughter, the Crown Princess Mutiara Von D'Genart, as both the next queen of Violet Kingdom and the esteemed Violet King of Gamaria!"

Wait! Hold on! Back off! Rewind!!

500th!? This is the 500th generation?? But this world was created not too long ago!

So many questions bombarding his mind that he could not process any of the information given.

The queen continues, "As per usual, this day will be the beginning of her journey to create a legacy of her own as the new Gem King and uncover the purpose of the Goddess' Blessing herself, with the help of others who will help her along the way."

A soldier walks in, bringing along a purple box and kneels before the princess, with the queen mutters, "My daughter, it is time."

Mutiara nods, bowing at her before putting her hand on top of the box. With little force, she pulls the lid of the box, revealing a shiny violet gem follows with a bright violet light that blinds almost all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time around the world, the same ceremony happens in five other kingdoms with each having different colored gems shining throughout their entire kingdom.

For a country with Eastern motives, a kimono-wearing princess is seeing a pink gem floating before her, moving close to her necklace.

For a country with modern, dreary look, a green gem shines brightly on the shoulder of a suit-wearing man.

For a country with fantasy Western appearance, a man in knight outfit is holding onto a sword with blue gem on his hilt.

For a country with alien structures, a princess with strange costume is staring at the yellow gem attached on her gauntlet.

For a country with a futuristic view, a prince is seeing his leg being embodied with the white gem located at the side of his waist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the classical look of the Violet Kingdom, the princess is witnessing how the violet gem is putting itself on her tiara.

However, none of the citizens are watching her as of now.

All of their eyes are staring at Shraffe, who is holding onto the red gem as he is seen smiling at it, "Took you awhile to wake up."

All eyes, including the queen, are looking at him with various feelings. Some sees him with fear, some feels curious.

Theresa provides him with their reasoning with her responds, "Brother, why... why did you have that??"

"That? What's what?"

Her eyes seem to be overly terrified, "Brother, that's... that is the missing Red Goddess' Blessing..."

"This?" he brings the gem up to her sight, "Someone gave it to me."

True story.

During his previous adventure, he met someone calling himself Red King whose current goal is for revenge. He was defeated and before death, he gave the Soul Gem to him.

Wait...

Shraffe just realized how grave the situation is, with him basically revealing to the world that he has, in his hand, the world's most sacred artifact.

Within the confusion, the queen could only respond with fear in her head, "Guards, catch him! Bring him alive!"

She is going to question him then.

Well, he has questions for her too, but he doesn't think prison life is a good life to experience.

Without batting an eye, Shraffe quickly jumps into the crowd of people to hide himself from the pursuers.

Except those people quickly step away from him, evading him like a plague.

"Are you kidding me!?" he screams internally at the absurdity of the situation, "This is not the time to play anti-cliché!"

In no time at all, the guards surround him, since the citizens are kind enough to let them do so.

"Surrender yourself, weakling!" one of them shouts at him, with each of them pull out short swords from their waists.

Shraffe stands still, closing his eyes as he tries to muster some energy.

Back in his world, he is known as a certain kind of superhero; A type of superhero that uses small objects to manifest suit of armor.

That object is his bracelet; a bracelet that hol-

"What is this crap?"

Shraffe is confused. He is trying to call out his bracelet, manifesting it around his wrist. But now he is holding onto some kind of square white object with a grip beside it. This object also has a hexagonal slot and a cover that can be pulled to the side, apparently.

He stares at the hole for a bit, before widening his eyes as he moves the square object around, taking a look at its structure.

"You kidding me!?" he screams out loud, "This is a belt! A driver!"

"Losing your mind already, Araian!?" the guards laughs at him, "Instead of pulling out a weapon, you pulled out a box!? You even speak by yourself!? You sure have gone crazy!"

Alright, he may have been a hero, but now he is not giving this guy a chance.

Whatever this box can do, Shraffe is so sure he can beat the living out of them and escape.

He stares toward the guards, with a confident grin on his face, "Everyone, I am no longer the weakling Shraffe Araian you guys know of."

"From now on, know me by my true name, Shraffe Kyu Aranzo of the Aranzo Clan!"

He puts the box at the front of his waist, and a strap covers around his waist. The long sides of the box detach from the center and moves to the center’s sides, making the box look longer. Shraffe's left hand holds the red gem upward, showing the world its brilliance.

**"Zero Change!"**

He immediately smashes the gem into the hole before spins it clockwise. From then, an excited male voice is heard screaming.

_KING RELEASED!_

Right there, a red pillar is shot out from the ground where he stands, moving straight into the sky. At the same moment, a silhouette of a quad dragon with mechanical wings, made up of red lines, is seen roaring toward all that present.

All souls are in fear upon seeing the beast, trembling and petrified in place. Even the guards are unable to move.

The princess simply stares, unable to do anything as the gem is still entering her crown.

The dragon seems breaking apart, and shatters into pieces that fall right onto him, bestowing him a suit of armor resembling the dragon itself, mix with a prince-like shape. The voice ends the scenario with another scream.

_RED KING: CRIMSON DESTROYER!_

All eyes now stare at awe at this new figure, standing in the middle of the crowd, calling himself a king of a missing gem.

"King?" Shraffe takes his time admiring his form, while at the same time having his brain filled with information regarding the suit itself, and what it can do.

And what it can do is fitting for a king.

Shraffe snickers at the thought, "A king without his kingdom? Not a responsibility I am willing to take. I am so thankful with what you gave me."

At that time the ritual has finished, with the princess steps forward toward his direction. A grin is clear on her face.

"Guards, catch him alive! I cannot rule without a husband by my side."

What!? WHAT!?

What kind of crack is she smoking right now!? Have she lost her mind!? Is she that desperate to get married??

The queen seems trying to ask her something, but she quickly interrupts her, "The gem told me that the red gem is a dangerous one, and those married to the Red King will be given a power beyond recognition."

The gem told her?? Is that thing sentient!?

Well, whatever it is, this can only mean trouble.

Shraffe quickly looks around the place, before turning to see a guard moving to strike him down with his sword.

With a swift motion, he smacks the blade off from him, followed by a kick right on his stomach, pushing him off from him.

The other guards followed as well, going for an attack around him. But Shraffe quickly spins around, moving his feet along and taking them all down.

A dragon is not a dragon without its wings.

A pair of metal-based wings appears behind him, along with a booster of sort as it starts shooting gold light, imitating a flame as he flies high and moves away from there, as fast as he could.

However, a guard is faster than him, throwing a spear right past him, distracting him from flying away.

"Wha-" he turns toward this guard, "You again!? What is your problem!? Do I even know you!?"

"You... forget me already!?*

The guard now screams out loud in anger; with the scream slowly turn into a roar. His body slowly appears to have crystals protruding from his inside, becoming a spiky ball that shatters and breaks away, revealing a monstrous looking knight from it.

Mutiara steps forward, mouth gaping in shock as she mutters, "Crystal Awakening... A cursed look that turns human into monsters. It signifies the final war between the Gem Kings..."

What is that supposed to mean, lady!? Stop talking vag-

Please defeat that monster!

His thought stops as he hears a female voice echoing somewhere.

Shraffe looks all around him, looking for the voice's owner. He found nobody that could have spoken that word.

Could the voice... have popped up in his head?

Please defeat that monster, before all lives are dead!

"Fine," he whispers to himself, "I was looking forward for an enemy myself. Can't be a powerful hero that beats up pedestrian, can we?"

Shraffe quickly lands before the knight, and quickly puts his hand forward. A red sword with one long blade and a hilt right at the side of it appears, grabbed by his own left hand.

"Then, I shall release you from that fate!"

He pulls his bladed hand on the opposite side and swings in a circular motion, striking the monster and hitting his chest. Shraffe follows it with more slashes, each hitting the enemy over and over, with each hits seemingly shatters the monster's body, as if his real body is inside a crystalized cocoon.

But the body of the opponent quickly fixes itself, covering him with more crystal shards once again.

The Red King smirks as he stands right up, ready for another hit, "Then I guess I just have to hit you really hard!"

Putting his right hand back to the grip, Shraffe smashes what seems to be a button at the end of the grip, with his whole body is engulfed in a bright red light.

_EXECUTION!_

After the voice announcing whatever it is announced, the red light of his moves and gather at his sword, before he strikes him once with the blade covers with laser, turning longer. The strike cuts him in half, shattering all the shards and releases the knight from the shell.

The voice in his head is heard once more.

Now's your chance if you are ever going to run!

His wings appear once again, as he quickly flies away from the stunned crowd and disappears from their sight.

Everyone is too shocked to move, or even respond to what had just occurred; all except one.

Mutiara steps forward as she stares at the sky. She seems to be having some sort of happiness from the fight.

"That... that is the true power of the gem? I am impressed."

**End chapter.**

**Yes, this is a reboot of Savior Zero, and still a massive crossover with other stories.**


	2. Clash of Swordswomen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shraffe arrived in Peach Kingdom

**Clash of Swordswomen**

"Seventh King!? A red gem!? Nonsense! Are you telling me to believe those rumors??"

Within a castle with the appearance of a Japanese castle, a man in black haori is constantly moving back and forth, holding onto an orb while screaming toward it, "Why now, of all times!? If the red gem truly exists, why appear now?"

A voice is heard coming from the orb, "I still need more information, Your Majesty, but what I can tell from what happened before is the red king is not associated with the Violet Kingdom in a friendly manner."

The man sighs, "At the very least we can tell that. Continue your investigation."

"Yes, sir."

The orb dim its light as the man turns toward the other soul in the room, a female in pink kimono, looking at him with a really scared expression.

The man quickly approaches her, "It's okay, Maki. As your brother, I am making sure that no harm comes to you in any form. All you need to do is to lead our kingdom; that is all."

"But..." the girl speaks up toward him, "I don't want this power. I can't become a queen at all."

"You can! The gem chose you. It believes in you, and so do I."

Xxxxxxxx

"Emm... hi?"

Shraffe is inside a guild, standing before the receptionist counter as he stares toward the receptionist herself, who is none other than Erione.

"Don't tell me you forget me already?"

"No..." Shraffe tries to think of a response, "I just..."

She smiles, "You are wondering how I got here earlier than you, who was flying in a fancy suit of armor, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I know my ways. As a guild's staff member it is a required for me to know in and out of all six kingdoms."

"Not really," a female receptionist beside her interjects, "Erione just dedicated to her work, so she tends to put extra efforts in her works."

Erione seems to be proud of that, evident by her being smug while fixing her glasses. She then speaks, "Fortunately for you, as I said before, this kingdom is less focused on mercenary works, so a job for you is almost always available."

The girl beside her whispers at her, "Hey, what class is he that he desperately needs to move here?"

"S."

Slowly, and eventually, her eyes widen, with her mouth gaping wide. Her voice starts jumping out with a scream do loud, it is enough to gain enough attentions of all eyes at that room alone, "EHHHHH!? S-CLASS!?"

Shraffe sighs, smacking his forehead in defeat, "There goes my plan to lay low..."

"You, laying low? You are like, an Isekai Agent with the biggest record of most interfered world order."

The voice gains his attention, with him quickly turns his head, taking a look at the owner of the voice.

Before him is a female with pink hair, wearing a pink and yellow hakama, and white bow sticking on the back of her head. She smiles at him with a cheerful smile, almost expecting him to react.

And react he did, rushing toward her and holds onto her, hugging her tight.

"Sona..." he whispers to her ear, "I've found you..."

Sona, the woman, chuckles at him, "It has been so long, is it not?"

As the two hug and linger, the guild's occupants start giving mixed reactions, but mostly in shock, gasping for a moment.

"What are you doing to milady!?"

A black-haired lady with ponytail tied behind her back, wearing white and black hakama, appears beside them, quickly pulling his hand and spins him around, flipping him onto the ground.

But Shraffe lands on his feet, spins her instead, throwing her to the back, joining the crowd.

"Who is that?"

Sona holds her laughter, answering his question, "That's Sonoko. In this world, I was born as a lady of a noble family, and she is, well, my follower."

Shraffe leans closer to her, staring at her, "Aren't you already born from noble family back in your world."

"We already retcon that, remember?"

Xxxxxxxx

Just like him, Sona is both an Isekai Agent, and a deity of their pantheon, holding the title of Goddess of Flash Step.

Yes, it's a joke title. All of his friends, or deities of their pantheon all hold a joke title each.

Instead of having a more generic title, like a God of (insert element) or God of (insert industry), each of them opt to take a ridiculous title for fun, considering each of them do pretty much everything together.

For example, Shraffe, along with the title of All Father, or All Papa, like how his kids always make fun of, he holds the title of God of Love and Life, which is a joke for its different interpretation.

That said, like him, Sona was a human born in a modern samurai family. Her title, Flash Step, refers to her family's obsession of uncovering the technique Flash Step, which is just someone running too fast mistaken as a mystical ability.

Xxxxxxxx

"Excuse me," Erione steps out of the crowd, staring at the two, "It seems you already know the S-Class adventurer of this kingdom, "Space Step" Sona Okita."

Shraffe bursts out, laughing, "SPACE Step?? That is even worse than Flash Step!!"

Sona simply smiles, muttering, "Flash Step is a technique only known by the royalty, and they simply could not accept that someone not from the royalty knows what a Flash Step is, that they named it differently."

"Quite a conceited people."

She simply shrugs, "It's fine. The current princess is a nice lady, and she and her brother tried to tell the fanatics not to bother with me. Too bad the only way they could think of shutting them up is by me marrying the prince."

"That's correct!" Sonoko jumps into the scene, standing between the two as she faces him, "She already has a fiancé, and he is the prince of this kingdom!"

Shraffe smiles at her, grabbing her shoulders, "How about you go home and tell your prince that the marriage is annulled, because she is already..."

"... taken!" he throws her to the back, returning into the crowd.

Sonoko, however, able to spins her body and lands on the ground perfectly.

Her right hand moves to her left waist, holding onto the hilt of a blade sheathed beside her.

"What do you mean taken!?"

Sona peeks to see her, as she responds with a smile, "Sorry, Sonoko, but in truth, I am already married."

The attendant of hers widen her eyes, quickly moving close to her, grabbing her hands in fear, "M-m-married!? Who? Him??"

She points her finger at Shraffe, causing him to get offended, "Hey, what is that supposed to mean!?"

Sonoko ignores him, "Milady, did very your father knows about this? Did he accept your marriage??"

At least it appears that she believes her.

Sona, however, grin at her, "Does it matter? I'm the one who is married, not him."

"Ah," Shraffe notices her words, "Sona, you can stop roleplaying now. Our mission right now is different."

"Different? We're not here to destroy a dangerous artifact?"

Shraffe glares at her, wondering, "Wait, you don't remember?"

"What?"

"You are not here because you moved into this world. You are here because you were pulled into this world by force."

It's her turn to glare at him, as she mutters, "Hold on. How about you explain to me from the beginning?"

Xxxxxxxx

"This..." the princess mutters, looking around the place, having an uneasy feeling inside her, "W-why are we here??"

"Because, Maki, we are going to recruit adventurers to join your team for the war."

"But... why?"

The man turns around, looking at her, "As the new Gem King, it is inevitable that a war will be erupted between all of you. It is something of a tradition all of those previously crowned as one has participated."

The princess seems still in refusal, "Then, what if we just stay inside our home? We have more than capable people working for our father. Isn't it safer this way?"

He glares at her, grabbing her shoulders and moves her closer to him, staring deep into her soul, "Maki, have you not seen that video about the new Red King? He alone could defeat one of them. It took a number of our own when we tried to defeat one last time. If that man faces us, we are going to be dead meat."

"How about recruiting him to join us?"

"He is the RED KING!! He is a GEM KING!! He will never join us! It is your fate to fight all of them!"

"But..."

"No but!"

The man moves away from her, as she stands there, looking down to the ground, speechless, before follows him from behind without a word from her.

Not far from them, two figures are hiding behind shadows of the buildings, staring at the two.

One of them mutters, having a smile on her face, "So that's one of them? What a waste."

The other stares at her, "Do you wish to take the gem from her?"

"Of course. If they wish to continue with these petty arguments over pride, then there is no need to hold such power."

"Understood."

Xxxxxxxx

"I see," Sona mutters as she changes her posture from leaning forward on the table between them to sitting properly on the chair, "That makes sense. I have a hard time trying to remember this body's memories. I was wondering why."

She also mutters, "Not just me, but the rest also have no recollection of how we got here. It's just natural for us to think that we are simply in another mission, though not being able to speak to others immediately telepathically or using our full power is quite concerning."

"About that..."

Shraffe pulls out his driver and his gem, putting it onto the table, "More things happened, and now I am holding onto the Red King title."

"R-Red King!?" Sonoko enters the scene, screaming at him in fear, "Step away from milady!! You shall not taint the good name of Okita with your heretic blood!!"

"Own, yeah," Shraffe mutters, nonchalantly responds to her rants as he ignores her and turns toward the female before him, "About the whole gem stuff, I can't help but notice the fear that some people shown when hearing the word 'Red King'. At first I thought it's just natural responses people made regarding the gem Kings, but I realized that they do not take the red colored gem very nice."

Sonoko slams her hands onto the table, trying to redirect his attention, "Of course we are! Don't you hear the prophecy?"

"When all seven Goddess' Blessings are used by a single person, that person will gain a power only a God can understand. However that power can either bring salvation or destroy the world from ever existed."

She continues, "However nice a person is as they used those powers, the world will be dead, anyway. It's what salvation always meant and it's exactly what not existing meant."

"But why red?" Sona turns toward her, "All other colors are being celebrated worldwide. But people seem to have beef with Red King."

"Because the gem has been missing ever since the creation of this world. It was stated that the goddess created the seven gems to help her create the world. However one of them was stolen by her lover, the devil as he hid it away from her."

"The sudden appearance of the red gem, and not from the six prominent royalties, only brings nothing but confusion and fear. And with that, the countdown to the end of the world begins."

"That's the stupidest story I've ever heard," Shraffe glares toward her, "The red gem has been missing since the beginning of the world? The gem has been with me before this world is ever created."

The girl with the ponytail stares, dumbfounded with his words.

Sona seems to be supporting his words, "Not to mention, it is literally impossible for a goddess to be all by herself when creating this world, or needing a help of bunch of stones to do so. All Kreetor were given the ability to create anything while being put into pantheon with others. There's only one pantheon with one god only and he is no longer exist."

Her attendant is still staring at them, with her face slowly distorted as she starts screaming, "What are you two have been talking about? Why are you speaking strange words??"

She then turns to stare at Sona, "Milady, what nonsense have you been talking about!? You have been acting strange ever since this guy shows up!!"

"That's hurtful," Shraffe comments on her.

Sona stands up, speaks up to her, "Sonoko, I am not your lady. Your lady is dead."

"Milady!!"

Shraffe sighs, standing up, "Sona, you said 'everyone'. Do you know where they are now?"

The lady in pink turns back toward him, nodding, "Leliana is in the Green Kingdom. She lives as a shrine maiden working directly under a seer."

"That's quite an irony."

She continues, "Cecilia is an heiress of a gang leader in Yellow Kingdom. Tamamo is among the beastmen in the forest nearby here. Kelly is in the Blue Kingdom."

She tilts her head as she mutters, "Ryo and others, I believe in Violet Kingdom, and Ferhad and the rest are probably all over the place."

"What about the kids!?" Shraffe jumps closer to her, leaning forward as he grabs her shoulders, "What about our kids!?"

"KIDS!!??" Sonoko screams at him, pushing his hands off from her, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIDS!?"

Sona, however, interjects, muttering, "Kids? They are here too?"

Shraffe moves past the table, "The kids are also on the mission with all of you. They are also missing, just like you."

Her face turns pale, with her mouth gapes, "I... I didn't know... I'm sorry, but I never met any of them. I don't think they would be with us in the first place. I can't remember anything back then. My memories are hazy."

The two sigh, leaving long sighs together with him speaking to her, "It's okay. I know they are here somewhere. They should be..."

Sonoko simply stares at the two, not wanting to say anything. At this moment of time she has no idea how to react.

In her head, she sees how the two act; not saying anything for a really long time. Whatever they are conversing about, it does sounds serious.

Who are these 'kids' they are talking about? She has no idea, but her instinct tells her not to say even a word about it.

Shraffe sighs, smashing his hands onto the table, "Well, this is weird. I thought I lost my humanity ever since I've been through so many deaths before. Can't believe there is something that makes me cry still."

Sona chuckles, standing up before him, "I will personally kill you if you did not cry for Akane and Ryoma even one bit."

He simply smiles at her.

Xxxxxxxx

At the same time, the two siblings are moving along the town, with the male looking all around him.

Maki moves close to him, whispering out loud to him, "Nii-sama, where is the guild?"

The man continuously looking around, not answering her worry, before finally stating, "I believe we should be asking question if we're lost."

"We're lost??"

"Not quite. We can still ask around for direction."

He turns around, and sees a shop before approaching the shopkeeper, "Hey, you!"

He rudely calls out to the man, and pointing fingers toward him, "Hey, I'm speaking to you!"

The man clearly doesn't take well with the gesture he was shown, “What is it!?"

"Tell me where the guild is."

"And why would I bother answering they question?"

"You heathen!" the man starts screaming at him, "Do you know who you are looking at right now!?"

Maki starts sweating bullets, "Nii-sama, don't!"

The man ignores her, "You are speaking to-"

Maki quickly grabs him by the mouth, shutting him up while dragging him away from the shopkeeper. As she does so, she continuously bows at him, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Manages to bring him away from the crowd, she whispers at him, "Nii-sama, I thought you said we are not supposed to reveal our true identity?"

"He is being rude to me! He could have just answered my question without they sassy attitude of his!"

"Nii-sama, you are being rude to him, first!"

"How so?"

She tries to explain to him, "The way you speak..."

"It's hip and cool! That's what Oda said!"

Maki looks away angrily, muttering something he could not hear.

She suddenly loses her anger, quickly runs around him and hides her face.

At the same time, two figures slowly approach them.

The man turns to see the two, looking at their appearances.

One of them is a red-headed female in feminine black armor, with a huge collar and a red cape flowing behind her.

The other one is another female, this time having hair of light blonde with a black ribbon behind her head, and her body covered in light pink top with dark pink long skirt, an overall pink hakama.

The man calls out to them, "You two look like adventurers with those flashy clothes. You must have known where the guild is. Show me!"

The red-haired female lets out a small giggle before responding to his authoritative tone, "Sure, but that request should come with payment."

The man smirks, "Of course, you adventurers only care for money. Fine, name your price!"

Xxxxxxxx

"So, have you finished with reminiscent?" Erione wonders, staring at both Shraffe and Sona, "Would you like a mission or two?"

"Yes!" Sona screams out with a smile on her face, "It's good to see you again, Erione."

"Same goes for me," she fixes her glasses, "But I am quite surprised. I do not know you two know each other."

Sona smiles at her, "We both goes long ways; ways before he becomes an Araian."

Erione stares at her with a dumbfounded look before shaking her head, "You two fit together so well."

The receptionist then proceeds to ask her, "So, what kind of mission you two S-rank adventurers fancy?"

Both Shraffe and Sona stare at each other, shrugging against another.

Erione's glare becomes more intense than before, "You two really do are compatible..."

Shraffe mutters in wonder, "What kind of mission did you usually take?"

"Usually it's monster hunting. Sometimes I'd do delivery, or even escort missions. Owh, and then there's exploration."

"Exploration? Like going into dungeons?"

"A dungeon," she corrects him, "There is this one dungeon right below us, with so many entrances from all around the world. It is still a mystery on how large it is, but there are so many of treasures and monsters it is practically adventurers' favorite hangout location."

"As intrigue as it sounds, I'd rather not; not now, at least."

Sonoko suddenly jumps into the scene, childishly stepping between them as she pushes him off the way while throwing a paper right before the receptionist, "We'll be taking this one!"

Erione takes a look at the paper, examining the parchment, taking minutes to read through whatever it is written on the paper.

"A raid exploration mission. Requesting for several different adventurers from all countries to explore a certain part of the dungeon. Risk: High."

She pulls her eyes away from the paper and toward him, "This is your first mission. Are you sure you want to partake in this one?"

Sonoko glares at her, "Why are you asking him? This mission is for me and milady!"

Her eyes suddenly become wider, with her head slowly moving around, turning toward him, "You're joining us!?"

She suddenly sprouts cat ears as she jumps away from him, with her hands holding onto her blade while hissing at him.

He could not help but notice her new look, "Whoa, are you a werecat, a youkai, a beastmen or simply a hybrid?"

In his world, every single human-animal, monsters and beasts from the myth are all real, though with the histories behind them far different from what was written and told by humans from the older civilization.

They are what hybrids are; humans born with extra capabilities. To keep it short, their precursors were experimented on and their genes later being carried over into later generations.

It appears, however, his question is a strange one, as both her and Erione stare at him with more of their confused looks.

Sona quickly responds to him, before he could create another question, "She is half human, half lion."

"Emm..."

"Her father is a lion, and her mother is a human."

His eyes widen, muttering in confusion, "Is that normal?"

"That's an odd question," Erione wonders, "Your sister; Theresa is a half human too."

"She is?"

"You don't know? Her mother is a dryad."

Fantasy races exist here?

Wait, back to the point of his question. Is Sonoko born from...?

He quickly notices Sona shaking her head wildly, appears as if she is signaling to him not to do whatever he is going to do.

Shraffe quickly looks away, ending the conversation, "I guess she do looks quite beautiful, a bit more than the princess herself."

His partner glares at him with a cat smile, mumbling, "Ara, ara~, is that a new mate I hear?"

Shraffe quickly turns red, stepping one step backward as he mutters out loud, "Wh-what are you talking about!? I already have wives, and you are one of them!"

The receptionist stands up straight, smacking her palms on the desk while screaming in shock, "WIVES!? PLURAL!?"

Sona, however, smiles at him, "But we're already dead. By nature, none of our previous relationship exists anymore."

"Owh, yeah, Kreetor stuff."

According to the law of Kreetor, once you are dead, any of your prior relationship will be considered non-existent.

It is due to the fact that second lives are sometime given to some people, and those people will be making new relationship moving forward. It is up to them if they ever wish to live as if they have retained those bonds, renew them or create new ones.

For the Zeroic pantheon, due to them all working as Isekai agents immediately after arriving there, they have never find time to renew their old bonds. They simply do the first option.

Erione sits back on her chair, grumbles in annoyance, "Is this one of your crazy antics again?"

Sona shrugs, with a playful look on her face, "I don't know what you are talking about."

She turns her sight toward Sonoko, who seems to have calmed down, staring at them with a blank look on her, as she mutters to the catgirl, "We're going together, even if you like it or not. So all you have to do is try and get cozy with him."

"Understood, milady..."

Erione suddenly turns her head to the side, speaking out loud, "You can forget about the job for now. It is best if you could stop whatever is happening outside."

_Incoming!_

That voice again.

Without even able to think about the mysterious voice in his head, he is distracted with a man running into the guild, "This town is under attack! It's those crystal monsters again!"

"Crystal monsters?"

Sona mutters with a stiff face, with her right hand moves to her waist, grabbing onto the blade near her hip, "It's the Crystalized. They showed up suddenly few days ago. Nobody knows what or where did they come from."

"It's human," Shraffe stares toward her, 'That's the monster I fought before. A human turned into them. Defeating them will turn them back to human."

"I see," she stares back to him, "But we defeated one before, and the monsters simply shattered into chunks of crystals."

"Then..."

"Your powers will be needed again, if we were to try and not kill them."

He nods, but then he puts his hand onto her shoulder.

"Wh-what are- Where do you think you touched her!?" Sonoko screams as she tries to grab onto his hand.

Sona quickly pushes her off, letting her fall off onto the floor.

She seems to look shock, staring at her with the look of disbelief. Her lips try to form some words, "M... Milady...?"

Her lady speaks at her with a very harsh tone, scolding her, "Don't interrupt him! He is trying to pass down some of his powers toward me."

_What!? How did you know how to-_

Knew it! He knew he's not imagining a voice in his head.

_This is not the time for game!_

Heading the voice's demand, Shraffe tries to speak without sounding crazy, "I remember the previous Red King doing this to one of his enemies."

_Previous Red King!? Who is he!? Tell me!_

Sona seems to be glaring at him as he continues, "You have to wonder if that Shraffe gave me the gem because he predicted this event or he simply gave me just because."

_Wha-_

The lady in pink giggles a bit as she mutters, "Is there a voice in your head right now?"

He smiles at her, "Have I ever tell you how much I love you?"

As they are speaking, her body is enveloped in red light for a moment, with the light gathers before her chest, appearing as a red crystal with some pink inside it as it levitates in front of her.

Sona grabs the crystal, taking a look at the detail of the gem, "This is mine, right?"

Erione has been staring at her, and like everyone else around them, is now questioning the situation before their eyes.

"Explain," she fixes her glasses.

Shraffe turns to stare at her, "We don't have much time, so I'll keep it simple. From what I've seen before, a King like me could not rule without the existence of my subjects. I simply bestow her with some my abilities and give her necessary powers to fight against any enemy. So, she is working for me now, in exchange of the same ability that I have against the Crystalized."

Sona chuckles at him, "Just get straight to the point. Since you, the King, employ me, someone of the opposite gender, into your team, I am now your Queen. Which means, technically we're married."

_What!? How did you know that!? Who are you!?_

"WHAT!?" once again, Sonoko screams at the top of her lung, "YOU BASTARD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MILADY!?"

"Explain," Erione once again questions him.

Shraffe, however, completely denies her, "Not now. We should be checking the outside."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ARGH!!"

The rude arrogant man is thrown off from two figures in armor, having more of monster-like appearances.

One of them has an appearance of a samurai, wearing cyan bushido armor on her shoulders over her white crystal-like body with the face of a light yellow face mask with yellow eyes. This figure holds onto a medium-sized katana, aiming toward the fallen man.

The other one resembles a higher-ranked military officer, but only wearing a black jacket over her black armor. There is also a hat on her red head, with her own yellow eyes shining from the eye socket. This figure is now holding onto Maki, choking her as she is left struggling, having her feet away from the ground.

The figure in black smirks at the princess's sight, "YOU are the newest generation of the Gem Kings? I thought those with the Goddess' Blessings are the strongest among the living? All I see is you being a disappointment. Are you even sure the gem chose you?"

Shraffe and Sona reach the scene, quickly stopping at their tracks as he stares at the two figures, "Huh, you two look quite different than the one I saw before."

His companion turns toward him, "The Crystalized all looks different, perhaps. Last I saw look more like a monster than people in armor."

"Reinforcement?" the figure in black moves her head toward the two, with a tone of delightful behind the mask, "Or maybe interlopers? It does not matter to me."

She moves her hand toward Maki's chest, pushing her hand closer to the princess's pendant, "All I want is the Goddess' Blessings. Someone like her should not be holding the gem with so much potential."

Shraffe screams out at her, "Hey, I would love to warn you about touching that gem."

"Silence," the one in pink raises her sword, "You do not have any rights to speak with the Demon King of Seventh Heaven."

The one in black speaks up to her, "Stand down, Okita. Let him speak."

Both Shraffe and Sona stare and look at each other, with her wondering as she asks, "Wait, are you two Okita Souji and Nobunaga Oda?"

The one in black chuckles, "So you know us? Then we shouldn't let you live."

She throws the girl off from her hands, as she steps forward alongside Okita, sheathing black sword out of her waist and readies herself for a fight. Her ally holds onto her sword firmly, with both of their eyes stare straight toward their enemies.

Sona glares at him, "I guess we have found ourselves in a very bad predicament."

Shraffe seems to be confused of her reaction, "You're not going to point out that we meet our favorite Saberface?"

"Not now?" she words it in question form, playfully answering his own just for kicks.

Shraffe simply shrugs, as he pulls out his belt driver, "We should at least defeat them both before things got worse."

The female beside him cheerfully nods; with her hand having a different looking belt appears in her right hand. The belt has the shape of a smaller hexagon with only one slot in the middle, with black lines all around the edge of the belt, plus a handle at the right side of the belt.

Both of them simultaneously putting on the belts around their waists, having straps appearing from one end of the drivers toward the other, with them holding onto their own gems close to their heads' levels.

**"Zero Change!"**

Shouting the same words in unison, both Kreetor smash their gems right into their own respective slots, spinning them clockwise.

_KING RELEASED!_

_QUEEN RELEASED!_

Red pillars shoot out toward the sky, with a huge dragon appears in Shraffe's light while a huge red gem appears in Sona's light. Both images break apart, turning into armors for both of them to wear.

For Sona, her armor looks more like a red samurai jacket wearing over pink hakama-looking armor, with her helmet have five-petal sakura-shaped black visor with yellow eyes underneath. A mid-sized katana is strapped by her side.

_RED KING: CRIMSON DESTROYER!_

_RED QUEEN: FLASH SAKURA!_

Maki stares at the two, having her eyes widen with her lips slowly mutters to herself, "He is... the Red King?"

Sona takes a look at herself, muttering in amazement, "Wow, this color is quite new to me..."

"Heads up," Shraffe calls out to her, as she quickly pulls out her normal-looking katana, holding onto it firmly.

Nobunaga now laughs, as he moves forward with a strike downward toward them. Sona quickly steps forward, holding onto her sword above her to deflect the attack from hitting them.

The enemy continues laughing, "Interesting. So you are the infamous Red King? Great, you are giving me chances to have both gems at once!"

Okita suddenly disappears from her spot, reappearing right before him where she tries to stab him right on his chest.

Sona, however, is as fast as her, disappearing right at the moment her enemy did so, reappearing before her to deflect the attack off from him. She then grabs onto her hand as she glares at Shraffe before disappearing with her opponent, "You can handle her, right?"

Nobunaga looks around her, before smiling at her sole enemy, "Quite an interesting friend you have there. I think I shall try to recruit her after I defeated you."

She charges forward, striking her sword toward with several strikes, with Shraffe pulling out his red sword, defending himself from every single one of the attacks.

Shraffe then kicks her away from there, as he turns and stares at Maki, "You, get that man away from here! It's too dangerous to be idling around here!"

Maki nods, dragging the man away from there.

As he turns around, he quickly dodges a gunshot, turning to see Nobunaga holding onto a musket.

"Of course you would have that gun. You wouldn't be Nobunaga without having one."

He throws the blade to the side, standing in an unarmed fighting stance before pushing his feet forward. At the same time the Demon King shoots her bullet out from her gun once again, but this time Shraffe quickly tilts his head, evading the bullet as he reaches the black-clad enemy.

Not wasting any time, Shraffe smashes his hand straight onto the middle of the rifle, taking it off from the owner's hands.

Unfortunately he is distracted with a sword slash coming from her, forcing himself to put his hand upward. His sword returns back to his hand, using it as his shield.

Nobunaga laughs at the sight, while having her body engulfed in flame, shooting him away from her while burning some of the buildings around her.

"What a worthy enemy!" she slowly steps forward as she speaks, "It would do you good to serve under me!"

"Too bad I'm not into demon!" Shraffe pushes himself up, holding onto his sword firmly.

He steps forward again, going for a strike against her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sona clashes with Souji, as both Okita striking with their blades, moving all around the place while matching speed with each other.

Their speeds cannot be seen with naked eyes, as they move so fast only sounds of steel hitting each other can be heard. Sometimes one can see a glimpse of one of them on the roof or near the street; however a glimpse is nothing more than a short period of time, shorter than a second.

The two continuously smashes their attacks, striking their opponents while deflecting others' attacks before finally stopping for a break.

Souji Okita opens up her mouth, "In a different life, I would be so glad to have met my match; someone who can catch up to me and my skill, Reduced Earth."

"Reduced Earth?" Sona wonders for a moment before responding with, "Ah, you mean that skill of yours, capable of shortening the distance as if you are teleporting? Owh, I don't do that. I am using my own skill, Flash Step."

"Flash Step? Is it different?"

"Of course it is! I simply use my strength to push my feet forward to increase my speed. There's no magic in it."

Souji seems surprised for a moment, "No magic? Impossible, that feat you did is not possible for a normal human!"

"Tell that to my ancestor, the creator of this skill that I simply perfecting it."

"Ancestor?"

"Yeah, the genius captain of Shinsengumi, Souji Okita!"

Souji widen her eyes, before looking downward, "I see... This world..."

Her opponent notices something strange, as she holds onto her sword as firm as she could, "This aura..."

Souji continues, "Once again, I found how this world simply abandoned me and my life... If I were to live as a fake, I might as well act like a fake one..."

"What is she...?"

However her words are cut off, as she is thrown away onto the ground by a fierce blow of wind, coming from the genius swordswoman herself.

"AAAARGGHH!!!!!" she screams out loud, as her crystal self slowly appearing around her, now having a more monstrous look of a samurai with cyan and pink color, holding onto a katana with white hilt, Her otherwise plain helmet seems to have grown a set of fangs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Shraffe, he and Nobunaga is still busy trying to hit each other.

Shraffe suddenly stops moving, quickly turning his head toward one direction away from her, "Sona!?"

He quickly turns around, ready to escape from there, but immediately puts his sword onto his back, seconds before a bullet hits him. The bullet bounces off from him, as he glares toward the shooter.

Behind him, Nobunaga is still pointing her gun straight toward him, "Who gave you the right to show your back to me, the Demon King of Si-"

"Shut up."

A red slash is seen for a moment, destroying her armor into crystal shards, shattering it and showing her own true self inside.

She falls onto the ground, struggling to stand up, as she pushes herself up, trying to aim her gun toward him, "How... dare..."

He smirks at her, pushing his feet away from her, running toward where his partner is at.

Nobunaga falls and sits onto the ground once more, muttering in confusion, "What happened... to my...Why can't I...?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fake... fakes... all fakes..."

The monstrous Okita stepping forward, slowly as she turns around, swinging her sword around. Each swing seems to be throwing blade-like projectiles, striking all humans and buildings nearby as she continuously swinging around.

Sona stands up and pushes forward, disappearing and reappearing right in front of her, stopping her blade with her own, "What is wrong with you!? Why are you suddenly going around like a Berserker!?"

"Fake..." Souji seems to be trying to form words, "That's me... fake Servants... fake human... we are all fakes..."

Katana suddenly sprout out of her body, making her look like a porcupine as Sona is forced to jump away from her.

"Sona!" Shraffe reaches her, grabbing onto her shoulder as he asks, concerned, "What's going on now?"

"That Saber..." she points out toward the rampaging monster, "Okita... she suddenly going crazy when I mentioned about my ancestor."

Shraffe stares at the monster for a moment, muttering to himself, "Okita Souji... ancestor... fake... hmm..."

He has no idea why, but he is a bit disturbed by these strange feelings he is having whenever he is thinking about it.

No, there is no time to dawdle. He should go and stop her from rampaging even more.

_Wait!_

That voice again!

_The Soul Gems may have been the strongest artifacts ever created, but it is by no means absolute. As of now, you are still weaker than a lot of people living in this world. In fact, you are a lot weaker right now since you just used up your strongest attack just now._

What, is the gem has a battery, or something? That's very inconvenience right now!

_As a King, one of the abilities you were given is the ability to use those below you as your own. You own them, so naturally you can have their powers as well. Granted, you can only have one at a time._

Okay, mysterious, sexy voice. How do I do that?

_S-s-s-sexy!?_

He hears some fake coughs for a moment there and decides to keep silent about what he just said.

_Here, let me input that knowledge into your brain._

With just those words, his brain feels really hurt. His eyes sees images over images, all shown as different people with different-colored gems, each having more than one of the same gems.

Shraffe is finally snapped back into the reality, as he turns toward Sona, "I know what I can do now. Can you help me with this one?"

She simply smiles at him under his helmet, and he can feel the smile inside him.

Shraffe puts his right hand toward her, and with that her body slowly dissolving into red lines, moving forward and gathered around his palm. As her body disappears, a red-pink gem, the same gem she owns, shows up in his hand.

He takes a look at the gem, muttering at the sight, "This is a bit unsettling..."

"Not when you are the gem."

Wha-??

Sona's voice comes out from the gem itself. He nearly drops her when he hears her voice.

"Careful! I'm a gem now!" Sona screams at him, with a hint of playfulness inside the tone.

The mysterious voice is heard again.

_Your belt has an extra slot, right? Use it in there!_

Another slot?

He takes a look at his belt around his waist, and quickly noticing that the plaque right beside the middle slot can be moved left and right. Pushing away from his crystal, he discovers another slot with the same shape and size underneath the cover.

Not hesitating any further, he pushes the gem in his hand into the slot and closes it with the cover, and it seems to be initiating a voice to scream out.

_QUEEN UNLEASHED!_

His armor pieces suddenly breaks off from him, shifts their shapes into a different pink-accented shapes before re-attaching onto him, now having the shape of a samurai and dragon combined together.

_MODE CHANGE: QUEEN, FLASH SAKURA!_

In his hand, his red sword shifts its form into a fusion of an arming sword and a katana.

"Oh, wow, this is new."

Shraffe is startled for a bit. Rather than hearing the mysterious voice speaking inside his head, he can hear Sona's voice within it.

"It's going to take a while to get used to this."

Shraffe simply ignores her, holding onto his blade as he mutters, "Let's go!"

With a stomp forward, he disappears, moving as fast as he could, straight toward the monstrous swordswoman, who swings her and shoots her blades all over the place.

He nearly reaches her, but Okita shoots out blades over blades from her body, forcing him to jump and evade the blades away, stepping far from his target.

Sona mutters in annoyance, "Now that's annoying. Why didn't she have that attacks in the game?"

_Game? What game?_

"No time for that," Shraffe mutters, "You, sexy voice."

_Wh-wh-what!?_

He gives her a question, "This new form is mine, what else it can do? Don't tell me I can only copy what others can already do?"

_No! Not at all! The Soul Gem gives advantages for Kings and Queens that are in sync. Try to do just that and see what else both of you can do together!_

"That's a bit too simple."

_What?_

Shraffe smirks inside his helmet, muttering, "Sona is my wife. We are already that close in the first place. Fighting is one is nothing new to us both."

Standing in a stance, he charges forward, disappearing once more as he tries to reach Okita.

She seems to have taken notice of them, turning back to them and throws her blades toward him.

As he travels as fast as she is capable of, he quickly stops midair, moving to the side and continues with his travel. He does again upon reaching another one, stopping and moving to the side time sand times again with ease.

"Get ready!" Sona screams out as he stops right in front of Souji.

Pulling out his sword, he slashes her with an iaijutsu, or quick draw technique that strikes the opponent as soon as the blade is unsheathes.

Some of the crystal of her body cracks and shatters, leaving only the primary body as she turns toward him in anger, "Why are you stopping me!?"

"Why are you going berserk?"

"It is none of your business! It is simply between me and the master of this world."

Shraffe flinches a bit; hearing strange words coming from her, but hesitating is a bad move for a warrior.

Without thinking much, he taps onto the side of his belt, preparing for one final attack.

_EXECUTION!_

With his blade charges with his red light from his body, he jumps away from her once more, before charging forward and disappears toward her.

This time, however, Sona's armored form shows up beside him, as the two of them matches up their movement, jumping forward with their blades in hand.

Upon reaching Okita, the two throws multiple stabs onto her, penetrating her body and straight into her furiously before moving away from her.

Shraffe's armor now reverts back into his base form, separated from Sona as she regains her own form back.

They stare at their opponent's appearance, as her body slowly shatters into crystals, leaving her original human selves.

She turns and stares at the two, glaring at them with anger as she mutters, "You have no idea what you have done..."

Souji quickly steps forward and disappears into thin air, or rather, teleporting herself far away from there.

Both Shraffe and Sona lose their armors, with her turning toward him, wondering, "She's different than the one we know."

Shraffe turns his head toward her, "Say, is it really normal for characters we know as fictional to exist in this world as well?"

"As far as I'm concern. Though this is the first I've met that acted differently than those anime and manga."

Sighing, he is lost in his own thought, "Master of this world... Does she meant, the creator of this world? Does that mean someone did create this world, after all?"

The pink-haired samurai joins in their sighing, "I guess we will find that out sooner. Though, I suggest we do not linger here."

"Yeah, we do have a mission as an adventurer, right?"

"True, but that's not why," Sona corrects him, "You see, that man that got choked by Nobunaga? That's the prince that wanted to marry me."

"You said that he's a nice person."

"In a wrong way. Ever since he suggests the idea of marriage, he started to treat himself like my husband already. It's actually quite annoying right now."

"Is that why you are an adventurer?"

"That is why I'm an adventurer. To stay away from him. Can't believe he actually bothered to get out of the castle."

"SONA-CHAN!!!!"

A male voice is heard shrieking as the man runs forward, reaching and grabbing her hand with a happy face on him.

"I finally get to meet you, Sona-chan! I am so worried we could not be together so often. As your husband I am doing my best to stick with my lovely wife!"

SMACK!

Sona just punched his face, pushing him off from him as she grumbles in anger, "You need to stop touching me, Prince Matsuda. My patient can only go so far."

"But..."

Matsuda, the man stands up once more, grabbing her shoulders, "But after we are married, we will do more than just touching!"

"Too bad that's all going to be just a dream," Shraffe pulls his hands off from her, throwing him off, "As of now, her engagement with you is annulled."

"Wha- who are you supposed to be!?"

"Nii-sama!"

The princess runs into the scene, grabbing and pulling him away from Shraffe, "Nii-sama, no! He is the Red King!"

"H-He is!?"

"Yup!" Sona steps forward, glaring at him, "And he is my husband, so walk away and let's never meet again!"

"Wh-what!??? You son of-"

"Nii-sama, that's not important right now!"

The princess walks toward him, quickly bowing toward him, "Y-Your Majesty! I-I-I, Princess Maki and the n-new Peach King, would like to ask you to... to..."

Shraffe stares as she seems to be trying to form words, "Can I... can I ask you to teach me... how to use my... gem!"

"Okay??"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Souji Okita is slowly moving forward, stumbling around as she moves through the forest.

She is still filled with anger, gritting her teeth as she tries to restrain both her anger and her pain.

She looks around, looking forward as she sees the town she ran from. In her mind, she wonders if her partner has escaped or not, but for her it does not matter as of now.

Souji continues moving forward, dragging her feet before falling onto the ground.

Mutters silently, she speaks to herself, "Worthless power... I can't win against that damn gem user..."

She suddenly looks up, distracted by a violet light from above, "Who...?"

**End chapter.**

**Below is the list of characters that joined which factions, something I am going to include in every chapter from now on.**

**(K = King, Q = Queen)**

**Red Kingdom: K = Shraffe Kyu, Q = Sona Okita**

**Violet Kingdom: K = Mutiara von D'Genart**

**Peach Kingdom: K = Maki Okita**

**Yellow Kingdom: K = ?**

**White Kingdom: K = ?**

**Blue Kingdom: K = ?**

**Green Kingdom: K = ?**


End file.
